My Almost Lover
by oneshots
Summary: JJ and Hotch share a dance at her wedding. Its a songfic to the song Almost Lover by a fine frenzy. ONESHOT


**This is based off the song ****Almost Lover**** by a fine frenzy. I highly recommend listening to it after reading. I don't own CM or these lyircs.**

"You know I'm a little offended", Hotch said touching JJ's shoulder.

She spun around to face him, the surprise evident on her face. "Hm?"

"I'm the only one here you haven't danced with", he explained

JJ smiled, but she couldn't dance with Hotch. This was her wedding day, and she was scared that if they shared a dance it would bring back all of the feelings she once had for her boss.

"It's okay", Hotch said seeing the hesitation in her eyes "I'm sorry I put you on the spot like that."

"No", JJ said before she could stop herself "I want to dance with you. I was just wondering if the DJ was going to play another slow song."

"I hear one now", Hotch said with a smile. JJ gave him her arm and he led her out to the dance floor.

_Your fingertips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind_

_Images_

_You sang me Spanish lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes_

_Clever trick_

When JJ first met Hotch he was married, and she was not one of those girls. She found him to be attractive, despite their age difference and as time wore on her feelings became even stronger. After learning she was pregnant Hotch and Haley got a divorce. She loved Will and she loved Henry but she always wondered what would have happened had Haley served those divorce papers four months earlier.

Haley. After she died Hotch had been devastated, she couldn't blame him. She couldn't imagine losing Will the way he lost Haley, in such a horrific way. She never saw anything so heartbreaking, and although the former Mrs. Hotchner was never kind to JJ, JJ cried long after her funeral was over. Maybe it was Hotch's words or the look of grief on little Jack's face. Tears formed in her eyes just thinking about that day.

"Are you okay", Hotch asked with a face of concern

"Yeah", JJ lied "I'm just really happy"

_I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

She was glad Hotch had found love after Haley and moved on. What she wasn't glad about was him parading her around her wedding. It wasn't fair to be angry or jealous, but she wondered why he picked Beth when JJ was always there every time. She almost asked him as they danced together, but her wedding didn't seem like the time, and Rossi's backyard hardly seemed like the place.

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_I should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

She told him everything. She told him about her sister and how hard it had been on her, and he told her about how losing Haley and becoming a single dad had been hard on him too. It was during those times she thought they had a chance at becoming something more.

_We walked along a crowded street_

_You took my hand and danced with me_

_Images_

_And when you left you kissed my lips_

_You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no_

JJ promised herself that she would make things with Will work. It wasn't fair to her to have to keep waiting around for Hotch to get better, to move on. It took him five years, for crying out loud! She thought that when she left the BAU for that short period time, he would have something more to say to her than just goodbye, she thought at least their friendship had been worth more than that. It was when she got back she learned that Hotch wasn't very good with words.

It was his idea, to pretend that Emily was dead. When he asked for her help, she couldn't help but feel a little honored that he picked her. They bonded during that time, their shared secret keeping them close, making them friends. Their friendship became easier for JJ, it became more intimate. They would spend the occasional Saturday together, with the boys of course, but it was fun.

_I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_I should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

He was almost her lover. If they met in another place, in another time JJ was sure they would have worked out. They could have conquered the world together and been happy while doing it. People said that talking to him was scary and intimidating, but JJ thought it was easy, she always opened up better to him.

_I cannot go to the ocean_

_I cannot drive the streets at night_

_I cannot wake up in the morning_

_Without you on my mind_

_So you're gone and I'm haunted_

_And I bet you are just fine_

_Did I make it that easy_

_To walk right in and out of my life?_

She looked up and saw him smiling down at her. "I'm happy for you JJ, really happy" he said, almost like he was convincing himself.

"I'm happy too", she replied _right here with you_

"Good" he said as he swung her around in a twirl.

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_I should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

JJ had long since accepted that her and Hotch couldn't be together, but by no means was she settling by marrying Will. He was a good man who she loved very much, he was the father of her child, and he always treated her right. He just wasn't the love of her life. JJ was okay with that, knowing that the love of her life could never love her back. She was sad as the song ended, wishing it would just play forever so she would never have to leave his strong embrace.

"Mind if I cut in?" JJ heard Will ask. She turned around to face her husband as her heart panged with guilt. She wasn't cheating on him, but she felt like she'd been caught.

"Of course not", Hotch said stepping away from JJ as the next song started

Will wrapped his arms around JJ's waist and spun her around. As she turned she caught Hotch's eye. He raised his glass of scotch to her and gave her a smile, but JJ could see the sadness in his eyes and it almost brought her to tears.

_Goodbye my almost lover._

**Disclaimer: I do like Will; he seems like a nice guy. He just doesn't seem right for JJ. I hope you all liked it.**


End file.
